


Gazebo

by somethingscarlet13



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Imagination, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Richie will never be over the death of his first and only love.





	Gazebo

The man under him could almost be Eddie.

He’s short and thin, that’s the same, and his hair is the same color, but his eyes are different.

Those are not Eddie’s eyes of warm, breathtaking brown as much as Richie wishes they were.

Whatever. That doesn’t matter. It’s fine.

As long as he keeps his eyes closed, he can imagine they’re the same, that the man softly chanting his name is the only person he has ever loved.

Ok, so maybe the guys voice isn’t the same, a little too light, but, again, that’s not important right now.

What’s important is that Richie has an almost Eddie replica under him and with a little bit of imagination.........

With a little bit of imagination it’s no longer the one guy—of many—he hit on because he reminded Richie of his lost love.

With a little bit of imagination it _is_ Eddie. The beautiful catastrophe that is Eddie that’s arching into Richie’s touch, that’s telling him More, that’s responding so fucking beautifully, exactly how Richie has always pictured it.

It’s no longer the first time he and this man who’s name Richie never bothered to learn are having sex, it’s his and Eddie’s first time having sex.

He wants to make it good for Eddie, so he reaches between them and touches him everywhere.

He gets an airy gasp in reply and Eddie grabs him tighter. _Yes, oh, oh fuck._

Eddie is gorgeous, so fucking gorgeous, that Richie just has to tell him. Rocking his hips into the other man at a new angle that has them both moaning he tells him, _You’re gorgeous like this, so fucking beautiful_.........

With his eyes closed it’s Eddie who whimpers in reply and kisses him. _I’m gonna come_.......

Richie bites his lower lip. Eddie, coming. Eddie coming _because of him_. He buries his face into his Eddie’s neck and groans. _Yes, yes, come for me_.........

He can feel the other man’s every nerve tense up as he comes with a cry all over both their abdomens.

In Richie’s minds eye it’s Eddie’s come that just coated his skin and he holds him close as he climaxes himself.

For Richie it’s still the man he’s madly in love with, will always be madly in love with, and when he hits his peak he makes one fatal error.

_Eddie_, he moans, cries, gasps, the name, the wrong name, spilling from his lips like a prayer. _Oh Eddie, I love you so much_.

By the time he’s realized his mistake it’s too late.

It’s all too late.


End file.
